Audition
Audition is the twenty-third episode of the entire series, and the first episode of Season 2 of Glee. It premiered on September 2, United States. Filming started on July 28, 2010. This episode marks the appearance of Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans and Charice as Sunshine Corazon. Plot After a tough loss at Regionals, the glee club is back as the underdogs of McKinley High. Jacob interviews all the members to see what they have been doing over the summer. Rachel and Finn have dated all summer. Santana got a boob job. Brittany was lost in the sewers. Quinn is feeling better after having her baby and moving on. Puck is not totally over Quinn and Kurt is standing up for what he believes in. Also Artie and Tina broke up, and Tina found love with Mike during Asian Camp over the summer, leaving Artie heartbroken. Coach Beiste, the new football coach, persuades Figgins to cut the glee club and the Cheerios' budgets and give more money to the football team. Mr. Schuester pushes the kids to help recruit new members for the club. But when no new kids sign up, Schue joins in with Sue in an attempt to take down Beiste. The kids perform Empire State of Mind to get more members. The crowd is not amused with the performance and don't even pay attention. Sam and Sunshine are the only two students who seem to notice and enjoy the performance. Rachel attempts to recruit Sunshine and Finn tries to recruit Sam. But Rachel feels threatened by Sunshine and sings Telephone by Lady Gaga with her to express her anger. However, Sunshine thinks it's fun and wants to join glee club. Rachel says she'll get back to her on that and storms off angry. Later, she see Sunshine in the hall and invites her to audition but she actually sent her to a crackhouse. Sam performs Billionaire with the New Directions boys as his practice audition and is very excited about joining the club. All the boys seem to really like him. Sue and Schue try to get Beiste to quit but it only causes her to get angry and hurt and she takes her anger out on Finn, who was trying to get Artie on the football team in hopes of winning Tina back. She kicks him off the football team. Schue finds out that Rachel sent Sunshine to the crackhouse and tells her to fix it. Rachel convinces Sunshine to audition and she sings Listen from Dreamgirls. Sunshine is welcomed into the glee club. Sam doesn't show up to actual auditions because he is afraid to get kicked off the football team. He takes Finn's quarterback position. Schue apologizes to Beiste. Sue is extremely upset that Will has turned on her and tells the rival team Vocal Adrenaline about Sunshine. They recruit her by giving her mom a condo and a green card. Rachel and Finn meet in the hallway. She asks how mad the glee club is at her for sending Sunshine to the crackhouse, Finn says they were pissed. Rachel tells him to just break up with her already. But he says that she should break up with him because he is no longer on the football team. She says she will never break up with him and he agrees. They kiss. She sings What I Did For Love from A Chorus Line to show her regrets, and during her number we see the outcome of the certain members of Glee and what they "did for love". Quinn talks with Coach Sylvester while Santana trembles at the bottom of the pyramid, Artie watches sadly as Tina and Mike dance, and Rachel watches from outside the choir room as the members of Glee club talk and laugh amongst themselves. Trivia *First appearance of Coach Beiste, Sam Evans and Sunshine Corazon. *Matthew Morrison deemed the friendship between Will and Beiste, "Will-de-Beiste" *Watched by 12.45 million viewers. *Sue says that Figgins can't cut her budget without word from the President of the Federal Reserve, however, when Figgins cut Sue's budget before for the Glee club there was no word at all from the Federal Reserve. *Sam was featured in two recreated scenes that featured Finn; one of them being the shower scene. *Critic Brittany Drye of The Stir found this episode to be racist. Featured Music *''Empire State of Mind ''by Jay-Z ft. Alicia Keys. Sung by New Directions. *'Every Rose Has Its Thorn' by Poison. Sung by Sam. (Unreleased song) *''Telephone by ''Lady Gaga ''ft. ''Beyonce. Sung by Rachel and Sunshine. *'Getting To Know You' from The King and I. Sung by Tina. (Unreleased song) *''Billionaire by ''Travie McCoy ''ft. ''Bruno Mars. Sung by Sam, Puck and Artie. *'I've Got The Power' by Snap. Danced to by Finn. *'Listen' from Dreamgirls. Sung by Sunshine. *'What I Did For Love' from A Chorus Line. Sung by Rachel Production On January 11, 2010, Fox President Kevin Reilly announced that Glee had been picked up for a second season, and would be holding nationwide, open casting calls to fill three new roles. The auditions were intended to be the subject of a multi–part television special, which would air in the lead–in to the second season premiere, with the new cast members revealed in the first episode. Murphy stated that Glee aimed to become "the first interactive musical comedy on television." Ultimately, the reality show did not go ahead, due to Murphy's desire to concentrate on the main series and fear that the distraction of the reality show may damage Glee. "Audition" was scheduled to air on September 21, 2010, in the 8 pm (ET) timeslot. Formerly recurring cast members Heather Morris, Naya Rivera and Mike O' Malley were promoted to series regulars as Brittany, Santana Lopez, and Burt Hummel respectively. The episode marked the first appearance of Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans, a recurring character who is initially an athletic protégé of glee club member Finn Hudson (Cory Monteith), but becomes his rival. Videos thumb|300px|left|Behind the scenes Navigational thumb|300px|left|GLEE-Wind Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes